


Luz del Sol

by mushybrains



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musician Kurapika, Not plot relevant but its there, POV Alternating, Trans Kurapika, a bit of angst, leopika brainrot, mostly kurapika POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushybrains/pseuds/mushybrains
Summary: "I can't believe OUR FUCKING PIANO TEACHER IS THE 'HOT BLONDE FROM THE LIBRARY' YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT, FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS!" Killua nearly yelled at Leorio as he began to get out of the car, "If you end up screwing our piano teacher, I'm never forgiving you. It's weird enough you're friends but your crush on him is even weirder""You got a big mouth for someone who blushes every time my cousin smiles at you" Leorio said, only to get a rude hand gesture from Killua as he slammed the door shut.-Kurapika is a remarkable pianist and sociology major who happens to give Gon and Killua piano lessons. Leorio is a broke pre-med student who's good friends with Kurapika, who also happens to give Gon and Killua rides to their lessons.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in quite a while, I'm not sure how long it'll be but I have it mostly planned out. To be clear I'm not a pianist (a musician, but not a pianist), so I apologize to any pianists reading this and seeing something wrong/inconsistent with reality

Kurapika, sitting across from Leorio, in a whispered voice murmured things to himself as he edited and typed on Leorio's laptop. He was editing an essay Leorio wrote on a book he claimed was "impossible to understand", however this book happened to be one of Kurapikas favorites. 

"Is it really that bad? You've been typing for like twenty minutes, you know I have somewhere to be right?" Leorio said just above a whisper, out of respect for other students in the university's library. 

"Invisible Man by Ralph Ellison is a literary masterpiece, dare I say the most thought provoking and well written book of the century, and yet you can barely write a 12 page essay about the symbolism in the story. Leorio, where are your critical thinking skills" Kurapika said firmly, but with a bit of teasing looking up at Leorio from his laptop. "You know I have somewhere to be as well, but your shit writing skills are keeping me here" He said half jokingly with a small smile, turning the laptop around back to Leorio. 

"Look, you know I'm a med student. Writing and English and stuff isn't exactly one of my strengths, unlike you" Leorio scoffed, quickly looking over the edits and comments Kurapika made on his paper. "These are actually really helpful though… for someone whose first language isn't English you sure as hell are good at writing" He muttered almost to himself, Kurapika hardly hearing the last part.

"You know it's just because that happens to be one of my favorite novels. I could write my own book from my own analysis of it…" Kurapika said as he began packing his own books into his bag, Leorio following and doing the same. Both claimed they needed to be somewhere by five pm, and it was already inching towards 4:40. 

The two, besides from their majors and what they did at school, barely knew about the others life outside of that. 

The two walked out of the library together. This is usually where they said their goodbyes, only to meet each other at the library once again the following day around 3 pm, only on weekdays. The cycle went, Leorio helped Kurapika with his calculus class and in return Kurapika helped him with his literature class. They had met for the first time there about three months prior when Leorio overheard Kurapika cursing at himself while working on something while he was studying, and offered to help. Since then, their friendship revolved around exchanging help with their most difficult classes. All they knew about each other was their major (Leorio being premed, Kurapika being sociology) and that Kurapika was a pianist, but only "as a hobby". 

"Dammit, those two kids were supposed to meet me here at this time, I told them 4:40" Leorio muttered to himself as they walked down the steps at the front of the library. They stopped halfway as Leorio looked around. 

"Who? Do you have children or something?" Kurapika said teasingly with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

"What? Oh my god, no, just my cousin and his friend. I'm supposed to give them a ride somewhere since they asked me yesterday, but I told them if they weren't here by 4:45 at the latest I was ditching them. Their high school is literally just down the street too." Leorio huffed looking at his wrist watch reading 4:43. 

"I'll wait with you to keep you company, then. Where I need to be isn't so far from here either" Kurapika said, smiling at Leorio. It gave Leorio heart palpitations to see the blonde man smiling up at him like that. He was too young to be having heart problems already. 

"Nah, don't risk being late or anything if it's important, I'm all good on my own" He said in response with a smile as well, waving off Kurapika with his hands. 

"No really, it's just piano lessons. They're always late anyway" Kurapika said. Damn, that's a bad teacher Leorio thought in his head, always being late to teach Kurapika. Teacher should have more respect for their student! 

After a few moments, he saw two teens, one on a skateboard and the other running alongside quickly to the front of the library. As they got closer, Gon slowed down, seemingly staring at Kurapika, and Killua got off of his skateboard to do the same. Their expressions became shocked as it seemed they realized something, both of their mouths hanging open.

"KURAPIKA?!" They nearly yelled at the same time as they got halfway up the stairs to meet Leorio and Kurapika. 

Leorio was extremely confused on how the three knew each other, to say the least. He looked back and forth between the three of them, taking in their shocked expressions. Kurapika looked between Gon and Leorio especially, a quizzical expression landing on his face. 

"Ah, I see the family resemblance now" Kurapika said facing the two, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Didn't really expect my students to be somehow related to my friend who helps me with calculus" 

"STUDENTS?!" Leorio nearly yelled, again looking at all three of them. "Wh- you're their teacher? How? What do you-" 

"Kurapika is our piano teacher, Leorio," Gon said, then he turned to Kurapika, "Kurapika, I'm sorry for this, I asked Leorio for a ride so we wouldn't be late again, our after school gaming club always runs late and it's hard to run all the way to your home so we asked him to drive us to our lesson today instead. We didn't know you guys were friends" He said all in one breath, Killua nodding in agreement. They seemed like they were scared of Kurapika or something, or like they were trying to be polite to make up for yelling Kurapikas name out rudely earlier. Leorio made these assumptions because it was the most formal he'd ever heard Gon talk before. 

"It's fine, since I guess I was running late too," Kurapika said, almost nervously tugging the sleeve of his dark blue crewneck sweater. "I guess I better get going then. See you all very soon" Kurapika said quickly waving goodbye as he turned and briskly walked towards one of the campus parking lots.

\--

It had been mostly awkward silence on the way to Kurapikas, until Leorio finally spoke up, "Honestly whenever he mentioned his 'piano lessons' to me I assumed HE was the student, not teacher," Leorio said shaking his head while driving, "what the fuck he's like 21 and giving you guys lessons? Thought you said your teacher was a professional" There was silence for a moment before Killua finally said something after a long annoyed sigh from him. Killua pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe OUR FUCKING PIANO TEACHER IS THE 'HOT BLONDE FROM THE LIBRARY' YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT, FOR THREE FUCKING MONTHS!" Killua nearly yelled from the passenger seat as they drove into the parking lot of Kurapika's apartment complex. Leorio's face looked a little embarrassed. "And well, like no! But he might as well be a professional! He plays for the university's symphony orchestra, but he's insanely fucking good! He only agreed to teach me and Gon because of the hefty price we offered!" 

Killua had always known how to play the piano, as his parents had been enrolling him in classes or private lessons since he was a young child. About 8 months ago, his family met Kurapika when they attended a concert he was performing in at the University. From there, they hired him to be Killuas new teacher and a few months later, Killua invited Gon to also take lessons with him, offering to pay for him. Kurapika, who genuinely enjoyed teaching Killua, welcomed Gon and since then the two have been learning together, even though Gon was very much still at a beginners level. While both Gon and Killua were heavily intimidated by Kurapika (Killua himself claiming neither of them would ever be able to surpass his skill level), they viewed him more as a role model or friend than anything else. 

"Let's go, it's already 4:57 and we don't really have an excuse to be late this time, obviously" He said, turning his head back towards Gon behind him, then he turned towards Leorio in the driver's seat with his eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry for snapping at you. But if you end up screwing our piano teacher I'm never forgiving you. It's weird enough you're friends but your crush on him is even weirder" Leorio let out a laugh at this as Gon closed the door, waving bye and beginning to walk towards the entrance of the apartments. Killua began to exit the car, taking his backpack and skateboard with him. They had told Leorio they'd get a ride from Aunt Mito back to Gons place once their lesson was over. 

"You got a big mouth for someone who blushes every time my cousin smiles at you" Leorio said, only to get a rude hand gesture from Killua as he slammed the door shut. 

From the driver's seat, Leorio could see Kurapika standing on his balcony from the third story, wearing the same thing he had been just 15 minutes ago.

"Did you guys practice the piece I assigned last week?" He almost shouted from his balcony as the teens walked up the stairs together. Leorio, inside the car could barely hear them. "No!" They responded in unison, and Leorio swore he could see the steam fuming out of Kurapika as he walked back inside to his apartment to let the boys in. He gave a quick wave goodbye at Leorio before sliding the glass door shut.

Leorio drove back to his own apartment, the only thing on his mind being how little he actually knew about the hot blonde from the library, besides how awful he was at calculus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just had a hc that Kurapika was a musician of some sort, and I landed on making him a pianist, since I felt it'd match him better than any other instrument.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer from this point on, hope u enjoy!

Leorio looked up from his laptop as he saw Kurapika pull out his chair and sit in front of him. 

"Honestly when you told me you had piano lessons I assumed you were the one receiving them, not teaching. Especially not teaching my cousin and his friend…" Leorio said as Kurapika began to take things out of his bag that he rested on the floor next to his seat. 

"I'm shocked as well, but surprised I didn't see the resemblance between you and Gon faster. They're really good kids, and they look up to you a lot, I just wish they'd listen to me more," Kurapika let out a small chuckle at his last sentence as he placed his textbooks and notebooks on the table "Sometimes I feel I don't get paid enough to teach them" Leorio chuckled as well. 

"It's funny you say that, because they're always praising you, actually. Besides how much you intimidate them, they never have anything mean to say about their piano teacher, they always have something good to say about you" Leorio said, looking back at his laptop to continue working on the essay Kurapika helped him with the day prior. 

Kurapikas face reddened at Leorio's kind words, luckily Leorio was too preoccupied with his work to see Kurapikas face. 

"That's very sweet of them, although I'd appreciate it if they meant their words by actually practicing every once in a while…" he said, opening a notebook with 'Calculus 2' written on the front. "Also I have to leave early today, in the next hour actually, I have rehearsal" he said, then opening a large textbook to begin his work. 

"...rehearsal? Like with an... orchestra?" Leorio asked, not remembering the name Killua said yesterday, just knowing the word orchestra was in it. 

"Yes, well, with the university's symphony orchestra. I'll be performing a concerto in a month so... obviously I should show up to the rehearsals for that" He said with a soft smile. Leorio could only think what the fuck is a concerto? As he nodded 'understandingly' back at Kurapika. He'd have to ask Gon and Killua about this later. "Can I see your essay, if you changed anything?" He asked, "And you can correct and look over my math work" 

"Oh yeah please, I edited a lot last night" Leorio said, turning his laptop around and towards Kurapika as he took his calculus notebook. He always wondered why someone who was a Sociology major and horrible at math would enroll themselves in Calculus 2. 

"Wow… you actually improved it a lot, thanks for taking my advice for once" Kurapika said, going back to typing comments on the paper, probably being extra picky with whatever Leorio added. 

"And you as well, it seems my genius math skills have helped you improve a lot" For the next 45 minutes, the two talked only of essay writing and calculus. Kurapika left early just as he said he would, while Leorio stayed behind and continued to work.

\--

Two weeks later, it became a routine for Leorio to either drive Gon and Killua to piano practice or back to Aunt Mitos. Each time, Leorio made them meet him at the Yorknew University library steps no later than 4:45. This gave Gon and Killua only about a ten minute walk from their high school to the library compared to what used to be a 30 minute walk all the way to Kurapikas or Mitos. 

"Hey Killua," Gon started as they were walking to the library to meet Leorio, who was taking them to piano lessons that day. "Remember like, a few months ago when Kurapika offered us dinner after my first lesson with you guys? And we ate with him there?" Gon asked as Killua took a sip of the soda he'd bought at a convenience store they came out of a few minutes ago. 

"Yea?... what about it" Killua asked, thinking Gon always had the weirdest questions. What could he possibly be thinking about that had to do with that night?

"Well I remember just to tease him we asked about his love life because like- he was always alone and never mentioned anyone. But he said something about being engaged to the 'hot doctor from school', do you think that was Leorio?" Killua nearly spit out his drink at the last phrase, realization coming to his head.

"W-well I mean he was obviously being sarcastic since it was clear we were making fun of him!" Killua said, trying to excuse Kurapika potentially calling Leorio hot. 

"I don't know Killua, that was like what, almost four months ago? Isn't that when they met?" Killua's face went grim. 

"Gon this means they're both into each other...ugh that's so weird" Killua said as they began to enter the campus towards the library. "Good thing they're both so oblivious and stupid they probably won't ever have the guts to ask eachother out"

"We should try to get them together," Gon started, then paused waiting for a reaction from Killua, just to get a disgusted face back. "I think Kurapikas is pretty lonely and Leorio needs to hang out with someone other than us or Zepile," Gon said, trying to reason with Killua's facial expressions as they got closer to where Kurapika and Leorio were sitting together at the base of the steps. 

"You're an idiot to try that, Gon, Kurapikas busy enough as it is, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even sleep, and so is Leorio. Also wouldn't it be weird for your cousin and instructor to be dating?" Clearly Killuas words didn't get to him. 

"Don't be so negative, I don't care what you say. I don't see the point in not trying if they clearly like each other" Gon responded. 

"Gon, seriously, I think if we want them to get together it'd be better if it happened naturally and not from us trying to force it" Killua said, getting an unreadable, but frowning expression from Gon as they got closer to Leorio and Kurapika. 

"Hm, I guess you have a good point there. I'd still like them to get together though, it'd be sweet" Gon said, a smile forming on his face. As they got close enough, both Kurapika and Leorio stood. 

"This is my signal to leave, see you two in a minute" Kurapika began to wave goodbye but Gon interrupted his departure.

"Wait Kurapika, is it ok if Leorio stays for lessons today? I want to show him what I've learned!" Gon said enthusiastically, but Killua understood there was a double meaning behind his question. Kurapika looked up at Leorio as if to ask if he wanted to, but Leorio's face just looked extremely confused.

"Gon you know I spend all my evenings doing school work! I always just drop you off and the-"

"You can do homework while we practice! It'll be fun, all of us together, you study while we are busy practicing!" Gon interrupted him, nearly begging for this to happen. "Please Kurapika is that ok with you?" Gon asked, turning to his teacher. 

"I mean I don't see why not as long as Leorio doesn't bother us, and you two don't get distracted being show offs" Kurapika said kindly. Leorio felt like Kurapika was a completely different person around his students, always being much more professional. Leorio let out a slightly annoyed sigh. He was a little flustered to be invited over to his friends home, even if it was just to listen to them play while he studied. 

"Yeah I don't really have an excuse out of this one" Leorio said. So, they all agreed to go together.

\--

Kurapikas apartment was extremely well kept, clean, and organized, to say the least. It seemed every little spot and corner had a purpose, and was absolutely spotless as well. It was small, but what more could be expected from a college student? However, of all the things that could possibly stand out to Leorio the most, was that there wasn't a TV. Kurapika didn't own a TV. Wait, had he even ever seen him use a phone? 

"Leorio, if you don't mind you can work at the dining table" Kurapika said, as they all took off their shoes near the entrance to the apartment. The kitchen was right near the door, and sort of led into the living room in the way a hotel would. Next to the sliding doors that led to his balcony was his piano, sitting against a wall. Leorio saw a binder open with very complicated looking music on it, open as if Kurapika had been practicing it earlier and forgot to put it away. 

"Of course, promise I'll stay out of your way" Leorio said, finding himself at the dining table, which was between the kitchen and living room. It was just big enough for perhaps three people to sit at, Leorio noticed. 

"Kurapika, after practice can we do a demonstration for Leorio? He's never heard us play before" Gon asked politely, as he took a seat on Kurapikas couch and Killua sat on the bench in front of the piano, taking out his own music from his backpack. It occurred to Leorio then that their practice might be longer than he expected, since it was about an hour of practice for both students. 

"Yes, of course" Kurapika said, taking his own music off the piano and allowing Killua to put his on it, setting the music binder on his coffee table. "I'll be right back" Kurapika said, leaving off into the hallway and shutting a door, it was either a bathroom or bedroom, Leorio couldn't tell. 

"Hey old man, we're about to knock your talentless socks off," Killua teased from the piano, watching Leorio take out his own study material. 

"I'm only here because you guys invited me, you don't have to rub my lack of musical understanding in my face" Leorio muttered, seeing Kurapika come back in. 

"Stop making fun of Leorio, you two have a lot to work on today" Kurapika said, folding his arms over his chest at Killua next to the piano. "Now show me what you said you'd work on at home. I don't get paid to listen to you boast about your incredible skills when you don't even practice outside of the two hours a week I work with you, and when you can't even get through a piece you've working on for months now" 

Yikes, Leorio thought. Killua's face went serious, and a little red, as he turned his body to the piano. Leorio, not wanting to listen to any bickering or inconsistent noise, put his own headphones on and listened to his own music, not paying attention to what they were doing.

\--

Two hours later, Gon came and tapped Leorio on the shoulder to let him know they were finished. 

"Leorio! We're done now, do you wanna listen to what I've been working on?" Although Gon was now sixteen, sometimes Leorio swore he sounded like an eight year old. He cared so much for his cousin, almost like a younger brother, and he knew Gon viewed him in a brotherly way as well. 

"Of course," Leorio said, leaving his stuff on the table and heading over to the living room where he could sit and listen to them being "show offs" as Kurapika called it. 

Gon said he'd go first as he sat in front of the piano, Kurapika going over and sitting next to Leorio on his couch. Leorio of course then became hyper aware of how close they were to one another, just a mere four inches or so from touching. Why were they so close?! 

"This is Pachelbel's Canon in D, I've been working on it for a few months," Gon said while turning to Kurapika and Leorio behind him, as if he was playing in front of a row of judges at an audition. Killua was sitting in a chair next to the piano where Kurapika had been seated earlier. 

As he played, Leorio immediately recognized it as a famous lullaby. He genuinely did not know anything about music, but just from the way Gon was playing he could tell he really enjoyed it. He could tell there were many mistakes since Gon had to stop quite a few times, but overall he was very proud of him. Leorio was just shocked he learned a whole piece in just a few months. 

"Gon that was the best you've played it yet!" Killua said enthusiastically, giving his best friend a high five from next to him. 

"Gon that was really good, but we'll have to work on those parts where you had to start over next time…" Kurapika continued with some musical vocabulary and phrases that Leorio really could not understand, but Gon did, nodding enthusiastically. When he finished, Leorio also gave him a good job saying he really enjoyed it, making Gon very happy. 

"Can I play Turkish March? I know that one the best I won't mess up" Killua said, getting a nod from Kurapika. He took his seat at the piano, and played it. Leorio also recognized this song, but not as much as with Gons. But just as Killua said he would be, his socks were knocked right off and he was also thoroughly impressed by what he assumed was a perfect performance. Once he finished, he got a round of applause from Gon, and he gave them all a dramatic bow.

"Ok Kurapika it's your turn!" Gon said, grabbing Kurapikas hand and pulling him up. Leorio thought their relationship was much less like student-teacher and more like close friends more often than not. 

"Uh why? Why do I have to?" Kurapika asked.

"Well it's only fair if you get to play too, Leorio should get to hear you cuz' you guys have been friends for a while and he's never even heard you play!" Gon said that as if Leorio hearing Kurapika play that night was the most important thing ever. "Why don't you play flight of the bumblebee? That'll impress him!" Kurapikas face immediately turned to the shade of a tomato, obviously taken aback by what Gon really meant with his last phrase. "This song is like super hard Leorio, only real pros can play it" Gon said, taking Kurapikas previous spot next to Leorio. 

"It's really not, Gon, it's mostly just chromatic sca-" Kurapika started but was interrupted by Killua.

"Just shut up and play it already, the oldie will be impressed by whatever you play him" Then it was Leorio's turn to turn as red as a tomato, the two of them refusing to make eye contact. 

Kurapika took his seat at the piano, flipping through his binder to find the sheet of music. Once he found it, he cracked his knuckles (Leorio noticed he only did this when he was nervous) and began to play. Just as Gon and Killua said, Leorio was caught very off guard and was very impressed by Kurapikas performance. Not only did his fingers move across the keys at an insane speed that Leorio couldn't keep up with, but he did it without really even needing to look at the music in front of him. Just as the song title implied, Leorio could almost see a bee buzzing around Kurapika as he played. Leorio didn't think he'd ever been so blown away or impressed by something before. He really was sitting and listening to a prodigy, to someone who loved doing this and probably had been for their whole life. 

"And that's not even the most impressive thing we've heard him play," Killua said, once Kurapika finished, "It's not even the tip of the iceberg for him". 

"Kurapika that was incredible!" Leorio blurted out, "I'm not one to know anything about music but I know that was flawless" he continued, looking enthusiastically at Kurapika. 

"Thank you, I happened to learn that piece many years ago, so I have it basically memorized" Kurapika said, nervously running his hand through his near shoulder length hair. He'd have to cut it soon.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since before I can remember, probably started around four"

"SERIOUSLY? So you've been playing for what, seventeen years? Your teachers must have been geniuses themselves because you're beyond incredible-" 

"Alright stop flirting with each other," Killua interrupted Leorio, "I'm hungry". The two turned away from each other suddenly, once again hot in the face. "Leorio, give us a ride to Mito's," Killua said shortly, putting on his backpack. 

"Oh yeah it's getting late, isn't it?" Leorio said, walking back to the dining table to gather his things. Gon did the same, putting on his backpack over his dark green hoodie. Kurapika stayed silent in his seat at the piano as they readied to leave. Leorio was still putting away his things when Gon and Killua ran out of the apartment waving goodbye to Kurapika, telling Leorio they'd meet him in the car because they didn't wanna wait any longer. 

"Do you want to come to my concert in two weeks?" Kurapika blurted out awkwardly after about three minutes of silence as Leorio gathered all his sprawled papers and books together and put his bag over his shoulder. Kurapikas face had been burning once again. 

"W-wh-" Leorio started, obviously startled by the question that seemingly came out of nowhere. He knew Kurapika had a concert coming up, because he'd mentioned it a few times in the last few weeks. He still hasn't figured out what a concerto was, though. 

"It'll be on a Friday at seven, I'll figure out a way to get in free if you want i'm friends with the campus theater staff they'll let you in I promise you won't have to pay also my part is only like half an hour so you can leave right after if you even want to watch me if not it's totally fine I'm totally ok with it i'm sorry for asking so suddenly-" 

"Uh yeah of course I'll go, it's not like I have anything better to do on a Friday night" Leorio said, smiling down at a visibly flustered Kurapika. "And don't worry, I'll probably stay the whole time" 

"Wait really? Well, after my concerto you can meet me behind the theater, and we can leave since I don't perform at all for the rest of the concert." Kurapika said, looking down at his feet. 

"That sounds great too, actually," Leorio said, "maybe we can even go grab something to eat together, like dinner somewhere nic-" He didn't even realize what he was saying until the words left his mouth. "Uh-" 

"That'd be nice," Kurapika said, not really making eye contact with Leorio. Did they just schedule a date? Was it a date? Holy shit did I just accidentally ask him out?, they both thought simultaneously. "I'll see you Monday at the library, we can work out the details for the concert then" Kurapika said, smiling to himself, his face being super red again. 

"Of-of course! See you then!" Leorio said, waving to him with an awkward but goofy grin on his face while walking out and closing the door behind him. The conversation felt pretty rushed since the both of them were nervous, but nonetheless both were also ecstatic at the way the conversation turned out. 

"Holy shit I have to tell Melody tomorrow" Kurapika muttered to himself, as he walked over to his couch and laid down dramatically, letting out a huge sigh and stuffing his face in a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sjfbakfhajdjs you guys are so nice <3 cw for some descriptions of mental health issues but its not very detailed. Not sure how consistent updates will be but more than one or 2 updates a week fs. Also all the songs mentioned in this story are real, the classical ones you can easily find on yt.

"You're head over heels for him, aren't you" Melody asked Kurapika, as he sat with his head in his hands at the grand piano, with her standing next to him holding her flute. It was the following Saturday after Kurapika basically asked Leorio out, and the two were practicing for the upcoming concert that Kurapika claims he was not ready for. They were completely alone in the school's theater, and they were standing on the stage. This was something the both of them frequently did, coming in on a Saturday night to overwork themselves. Infact, they had already had a three hour rehearsal that morning but they (mostly Kurapika) felt the need to come back. Melody, being his best friend since late middle school, couldn't say no, especially since she had noticed his changed demeanor that morning. 

Kurapika let out a groan in response. They had only arrived a mere five minutes before, but Kurapika was being quiet and Melody, who could read him like an open children's book, was prodding him until he spoke up. She knew his strange behavior that day had something to do with Leorio, since Kurapika had texted her the previous night about their planned date. 

"But aren't you glad you're both going out? When you texted me last night I assumed you were happy about it, but today you're acting all weird and gloomy" He took his head out of his hands and looked up at her, his prominent eye bags telling Melody he'd stayed up very late overthinking it. 

"Well I was happy at first but after thinking about it last night, I'm not so sure I'm ready for anything yet, or if he even likes me back like that," he groaned again and put his head back in his hands, "I sound like a middle school girl" 

"I think you're overthinking it like you always do. Isn't he the one who asked you out to dinner afterward?" Melody asked. She knew Kurapika was the type to hyper analyze a situation or conversation to the max, so she knew how to pull him out of these states. 

"I mean yeah, but we never even established that it was a date, like if it will be romantic or anything, what if he interpreted it as going as friends?" 

"I don't think friends ask each other out to 'nice dinners' after fancy concerts," Melody said, "How about when you see him on Monday, you work out the exact details with him and that should indicate his exact intentions" Kurapika nodded, but didn't look very relieved or like he believed what Melody had said about Leorio's intentions. 

"I guess you're right, I did get the impression that Gon and Killua knew something I didn't last night," Kurapika said, "But even if his feelings are not platonic, do I even have time for a relationship? I'm busy enough as it is, and I'm sure he's busy too. Would it even work out? What if he-" He was interrupted by Melody, she raised her hand in a stopping motion in front of his worrying face.

"Kurapika, I know where you're going with this, I know you're a busy person, but this guy's probably worth the effort, I can tell just by the way you talk about him," Melody said sternly. Sometimes she sounded like an older sister scolding her younger brother when he was saying or doing something stupid. "You're twenty one now, and never even been on a date before. You've never let anyone besides me get close to you like this, I think it's time you let someone else into your life for once, and he's a good candidate." 

Kurapika was slightly hurt by her words because he knew they were true. He didn't have anyone he was close to at all besides Melody and his foster parents. The fact that he even made another friend in the last year, one that has now even been to his home was a big deal. He greatly cherished the close relationship he made with Leorio, but his thoughts told him not to get any closer to him. 

"You even told me a few weeks ago that you'd never felt like this about anyone, doesn't that make him important? Doesn't that tell you that you should let him in?" 

Kurapika couldn't even say anything, because of how right she was. 

"I'm not going to let you sit here and belittle yourself because you don't think you deserve him or some weird bullshit like that, you deserve to have someone in your life you loves you in that way" 

'In that way' meant romantically. It meant more than platonic. Melody wasn't necessarily calling him a loner for never being in a romantic relationship, but she was saying he needed someone who could support him in ways that she or his parents couldn't. 

Melody and Kurapika had been friends since they were thirteen, and she understood his pain more than anyone else could. She knew more about the loss Kurapika had experienced than even his own foster parents had, because Kurapika had let himself open up to Melody. Since the day they met, he hadn't been able to hide a single thing from her. He even considered her a blessing for this. No, actually she was a direct gift from the gods, hand picked just for him.

Melody came into his life when his wounds were most raw and he was most damaged. Even then, she was patient with him when he paused midway through sentences because he forgot the English word for something. She answered her phone at 2 in the morning in high school when he would wake up from nightmares. She sat on his balcony and gossiped with him about other musicians in their orchestra. She would come over and eat dinner with his new family when he moved into a new foster home to make him feel more comfortable. She would practice with him at 10 pm on a Saturday night at the university theater when he was feeling down. She gave him brutally honest feedback about his love life. Melody was the most consistent thing in his life. He could trust her with anything, and more than that he could trust her advice.

After a few moments, he finally let out a soft relieved sigh. 

"You always give the most brutally honest advice" Kurapika said, as he began to open his music binder and find his music for his concerto, placing it on the music stand on the piano. "No more talking about this. I have a concert in two weeks I've hardly practiced for"

"Didn't you say this piece was too easy for you?" 

"You can never practice too much"

"But I'm only staying for an hour. I'm not staying here until 12 am again because you couldn't get one part down" She said, finding her own part for the song. While it wasn't the same as having the whole orchestra there to accompany Kurapika, he was grateful Melody offered to play her flute part in support. 

She lied, they both stayed until midnight again.

\--

Two weeks went by far too quickly for Leorio. But just like Kurapika said, a security guard named Basho let Leorio in though the back without asking to see a ticket. His seat was pretty close to the front, only about six rows from the stage where a grand piano was ready near the edge. 

Leorio was wearing a light blue button down shirt and black dress pants, because Kurapika had told him it was semi formal. He really could not tell if he was overdressed or underdressed, as the rest of the crowd seemed like a mix of both. Basho had given him a small pamphlet that outlined the order of events that night, but since Leorio was only staying the first half hour (as Kurapika had told him), he only looked for the part that stated what Kurapika was doing. He never did ask Gon or Killua what a concerto meant. 

Sure enough, Kurapikas name was first on the list. "Kurapika Kurta", Leorio muttered to himself quietly, realizing he didn't even know Kurapika's last name until that moment. 'Kurta' sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he'd heard that before. Above his name was written 'Piano Concerto No. 2 in C Major, K.467' by Mozart. Leorio didn't know songs could have names like that. 

After a few minutes since he arrived, the lights had gone down and he assumed it was starting. That's when the whole orchestra was seen walking onto the stage, taking their respective seats. Even the conductor came out and bowed before Leorio saw Kurapika. What the fuck?, Leorio thought for a split second, before Kurapika came out from the side of the stage. Why was he last? 

He was wearing all black, just a black button up dress shirt and black dress pants, but his near shoulder length hair was long enough for it to be put half up. He gave a bow, ending with the entire audience including Leorio clapping. It didn't seem like Kurapika was scanning over the crowd at all, so it was unlikely that he saw Leorio in the few seconds he stood there. 

He took his seat at the piano, and the performance began. Leorio noticed Kurapika cracking his knuckles, perhaps that was a habit of his before he played. Leorio did not recognize the song at all, but Kurapika wasn't playing in the beginning, and nothing was giving him a hint at what exactly a concerto was yet.

Around two minutes into the song however, Kurapika entered the song with total and complete elegance. That's when Leorio noticed that Kurapika didn't even have any music in front of him, was he improvising or did he have it memorized? He wouldn't be surprised at either, considering how good he knew Kurapika was. 

Kurapikas upper body seemed to move along with what he was playing, occasionally leaning in or out against the piano. At some points, a small smile would appear on his face, and Leorio could tell in those moments he was feeling satisfied. As the piece went along, Leorio sort of began to figure out what a concerto was. It seemed that the rest of the orchestra was following what Kurapika was playing, sort of like he was the main character of the show and everyone was just following his lead. There was even a point in the performance where Kurapika looked so into it, that he forgot he was in front of a few hundred people, all of his previous nervousness completely washed away. It was magical to say the least, and Leorio was completely blown away by his performance for thirty minutes straight, he was unable to take his eyes off of Kurapika. Leorio didn't even know a song could last that long until today. 

As soon as Kurapika stood, bowed once more, received a long round of applause, and went off stage, Leorio got up quickly and speed walked to where Kurapika had told him to meet him. 

\--

Kurapika put on his black jacket over his thin black shirt, knowing it was a bit cold outside where he'd meet Leorio. He had an idea where Leorio was seated since he'd told him where to sit, but in the heat of the moment he'd forgotten to check if he was even there. His anxiety was telling him that Leorio ditched him and wasn't showing up, but he had to push that to the back of his mind as he left the backstage area into the theaters hallways. He didn't get a chance to say bye to Melody, but she wished him good luck before they went on stage. Whether the luck was for the performance or date, he couldn't tell, but he knew he'd need it more for his date than anything. 

"He's been out there for a few minutes," said Basho standing in front of the double doors leading to a parking lot in the back of the theater.

"Thank you so much, Basho, I'll see you on Monday" Kurapika gave him a smile and wave as he exited the doors Basho opened for him. 

Standing a few feet away from the door was Leorio, wearing a blue button down with a jacket on, looking down at his phone seemingly texting someone. He quickly noticed Kurapika walking over to him and put his phone away, a giant smile forming on his face.

"Kurapika! That was incredible!" Leorio said in a raised voice, "I honestly had no idea what a concerto was, still not even fully sure, but you played it so beautifully!" Kurapika couldn't keep himself from blushing at such kind words coming from the guy he was about to go on a date with. From the way they worked out the details prior, the night they planned could very much be interpreted as a romantic date.

"Thank you, I- it was pretty easy to learn, so I didn't have much trouble memorizing it" Kurapika said, crossing his arms nervously. "Uh, before we're late we should get going" 

"Oh yeah! Of course, I didn't park too far away from here" Leorio said, beginning to walk in the direction of the parking lot, Kurapika following close behind. They had made reservations at a pretty well known Italian place in the downtown area of Yorknew at eight. Leorio insisted the theme stay fancy for the night, to match the attire they'd both been wearing for the concert.

Kurapika didn't know much about cars, but Leorios was definitely older, but it seemed well kept. It must've been one of his parents, Kurapuka concluded, passed down to him. He took off his jacket as he sat down in the passenger seat, placing it on his lap as Leorio started the car and got directions to the place on his phone. Immediately as the car started, music in a language Kurapika didn't understand was playing, with Leorio mumbling along in that language as he maneuvered off the campus. 

"Is this Spanish?" Kurapika asked, turning his head towards Leorio.

"Yeah! This is the music my mom used to listen to and I guess I grew up liking it, I was listening to it earlier" Leorio said with a smile, as if to remember those memories with his mother.

"I didn't know you were bilingual, I'm impressed, since you don't even have an accent" Kurapika said. Although it had been nearly ten years since Kurapika had to speak his native language, his accent was still very much present. He would roll his r's frequently, he hardly pronounced the letter L, and his vowels were long and pronounced differently.

"Ah well, since I moved out three years ago I've hardly had to use Spanish at all, so it's not as good as it used to be" Leorio said, almost sheepishly as though he was embarrassed. 

"You should use it more often, it would be a shame if you ever forgot it. It would also be very helpful for when you're a doctor" Kurapika said. 

"Yeah, you have a great point there. I guess I just never have the opportunity to use it unless I'm calling my family, and even then they speak to me in English sometimes. You're right though, I shouldn't forget it" Leorio said, "You've told me English wasn't your first language, I'm assuming you must use your native language a lot then". Kurapika frowned, looking out the window. He knew the topic would come up at some point, but he didn't expect so nearly in the night. He didn't want to talk about it. He would have to just evade it for now. 

"Yes… I do…" He didn't really know how to evade it though. "What's this song about?" Wow, he was bad at changing topics. 

"Huh? Oh it's uh, about a breakup I think. A guy who's never experienced a breakup so bad that it made him cry before. It was one of mine and my mom's favorites" Leorio said.

"Maybe a way to help you remember your language would be to continue to listen to this music. Try to memorize the lyrics, that helps" Kurapika said. He knew from his own experience, "So does thinking to yourself in that language."

"Wait… I never asked, what other language do you speak?" Leorio questioned, making a quick glance over to Kurapika. Kurapika really hoped they were almost to their destination so this topic could change already. 

"Kurta…" Kurapika said, looking over to Leorio, hoping he didn't recognize the name from the media, or if he knew Kurapika's last name.

"Wait, isn't that your last name? It sounds familiar" Kurapika began to fiddle with his fingers while looking down at his lap. He knew Leorio's questions were completely innocent, but if he had to start talking about his family, his clan, his culture, he might not make it through the night.

"It's… complicated. I'll explain it to you another time" Kurapika said, hoping that was enough to change the subject. He looked out the window, they must've been close to their destination since they were surrounded by large skyscrapers, meaning they were in downtown Yorknew.

"That's ok, if you don't want to talk about it you can tell me that" He said with a soft smile turning to Kurapika since they were at a stoplight. God, Kurapika might actually marry this man. Even back when their friendship was purely academic based, Leorio was always understanding and patient. In a way, he reminded Kurapika of Melody. Many times, it seemed like he could read Kurapikas mind or tell how he was feeling without him needing to say anything. 

"Uh...yeah, it's… a conversation for a different time. Thank you," Kurapika said, smiling back at Leorio. "How much longer until we get to the restaurant? I'm hungry" Kurapika said, trying to bring the mood back to how it usually felt between the two.

"Well, google maps says it's just a few blocks up the street, so just a few minutes. I've never been to this place though, it just has great reviews" Leorio said, stepping on the gas as the light turned green. 

"My friend Melody has, she says it's really good, and has a fancy atmosphere" Kurapika  
said, leaning his head against the window. He didn't even realize how tired he was until then, in Leorio's warm car under city lights. It wasn't even eight yet, and he knew they planned more than just dinner, but the mood was so comfortable he couldn't help but feel his eyes get droopy. 

"I know, that's why we chose it," Leorio started, "Hey don't fall asleep on me we have a whole night planned out!" He said jokingly, getting Kurapika back to his senses. "We're here, too"

Leorio parked across the street from the restaurant. It was a nice neighborhood, with no skyscrapers, just restaurants and small shops up and down the street. The skyscrapers could be seen a mile or so down the street, though. It was a beautiful night, a little cold, but beautiful. 

After getting out of the car, Kurapika and Leorio somewhat awkwardly stood next to each other on the curb, there were no crosswalks in sight and it was a pretty busy street. Leorio looked down at Kurapika with a large smile.

Leorio grabbed his hand. 

Kurapikas mind crashed and time froze. He was looking up at the most gorgeous man he knew, holy shit. He realized, I'm going on a date with the most gorgeous man I know. The moon was rising right behind his head, illuminating him from behind as he smiled down at Kurapika, still holding his hand. 

"Let's go, before we get hit by a car" 

Leorio led the way, half jogging them across the street hand in hand while the road was still clear of any traffic. Kurapika hoped this night would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hispanic Leorio hc has been sitting in my head rent free so as a hispanic person I had to make it happen. Their date continues in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a rather short since I originally wrote ch 4&5 all as one but it'd be way too long if it was all one chapter- so ch 5 will be a little long

Dinner was fantastic. The restaurant had dim lighting, but it wasn't too busy that night and the two were able to get a table all the way in the back alone. Soft italian music played throughout the room, just softly enough so that they could speak at a comfortably low volume. As they ate, their conversation topic was mostly of Gon and Killua and their shenanigans.

"I honestly get the impression Killua has a thing for Gon, he's always blushing around him and gets embarrassed when Gon compliments him" Kurapika said, as he was finishing his food.

"Oh he definitely does, I've tried to bring it up a few times in private but he always flips me off when I do. I'm shocked he hasn't noticed Gon has a thing for him too"

"Wait, Gon does? I never noticed" Said Kurapika, then wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh yea, he actually told me he did once a few months ago but I haven't brought it up since. I'm not going to interfere, it's sort of entertaining to see how it'll play out" 

"I guess I'll have to pay more attention to that next lesson" 

"Yeah it's kind of obvious once you figure it out," Leorio said, "also, do you want to buy some wine? But for later, not now since I'm driving" The restaurant sold wine by the bottle, it was a little expensive but they were already spending a lot of money so it didn't matter that much anymore. 

"Of course, I was going to order some earlier but that might be rude since you're our designated driver," Kurapika said, being twenty one now has its perks for him. He just had his birthday the month before, and since then Melody made sure he made the most of the benefits of his age. 

"I wouldn't have been offended if you did, but thank you" Leorio said. Kurapika ordered it, but to his demise he was asked to show his ID, and so was Leorio. 

They split the bill evenly after a few minutes of debate over who should pay it.

Originally, Leorio's idea of a night out had been to go to a fancy restaurant and then to a club or to a bar to drink. In his mind, that is what he had figured they would do after eating until about a week before their planned date. Kurapika mentioned going to a park just outside of the city after dinner. He told Leorio there was something he wanted to show him there, and that it was one of his favorite places. Leorio wondered what was so special about it? Why would they go to a park past 9:30 pm, probably when you weren't even allowed to go into the park anymore? Either way, it had occurred to Leorio that Kurapika had never been on a date before and from the way he was talking about it, Kurapika thought it was just a night you spent doing things you enjoy with someone else. Someone you felt more than platonic feelings for. After some thought, Leorio realized that, well, that is essentially what a date was, so why should he object to doing something Kurapika clearly enjoyed? 

As they exited the doors to the restaurant, Leorio once again took Kurapikas hand. Kurapika felt his heart in his throat as they walked out onto the sidewalk, and jogged across the street again. 

They climbed into the car, Kurapika setting the small bag where they had the wine in the backseat. Leorio set the directions on his phone, google maps saying it was a twenty five minute drive from where they were. The two already agreed it was going to be a late night, but neither had an issue with that. It wasn't like either of them weren't accustomed to staying up very late. 

The Spanish music Leorio had been listening to was playing again softly through the speakers. They weren't talking, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Kurapika once again felt like drifting off into sleep as he leaned his head against the window, staring out onto the passing suburbs outside of Yorknew. He knew where they were going like the back of his hand. It was only a regional park, but it was huge and basically surrounded all of Yorknew. Occasionally, Leorio would speak up to point out something on the side of the highway, saying he'd been there or asking if Kurapika knew about it. Sometimes he sounded just like Gon, Kurapika noted, getting excited about something and making sure his friends felt the same excitement for it.

Slowly, they moved away from the suburbs and out to where rolling green hills and forests could be seen for miles. Kurapika was starting to feel more and more like he was at home. This area wasn't necessarily where he had grown up, but he did associate it with his childhood, as his parents had always taken him here. There were trails upon trails, never ending meadows, and thick forests. Oftentimes, he'd come here to forage for berries or fruits with his parents, and they would teach him of his culture and how they lived in their homelands. He smiled at the happy memories. He hoped he could make more of those fond memories with Leorio. 

They arrived at a small parking lot with a trailhead that led over a grassy green hill. Kurapika hadn't been here in a while. 

They got out of the car, both putting on their jackets since it had gotten a little colder. Kurapika walked around the car and next to Leorio, they were alone besides a few other cars in the small lot, probably campers. Leorio took Kurapikas hand in his, both interlocking fingers.

"You lead the way, I've never been here before," Leorio said, looking down at Kurapika as they walked towards the trailhead. It felt a little odd, both of them still in formal attire and dress shoes walking on a dirt trail. There was hardly any light besides from the moon for them to see, so Leorio pulled out the flashlight on his phone to make sure they wouldn't trip.

"There's an area just over this hill I want to show you," Kurapika said, "I think you'll like it" 

As they reached the top, there was a vast meadow that stretched for miles that the rest of the trail wound through. However, on the south side the city was visible miles away, it was like a mini sun just over the horizon. Besides the moon right above them, it was the only source of light in the area. It was breathtaking. Their location was far enough away from the city that light pollution didn't cover the stars either, so hundreds, no, thousands were visible from where they were. 

Kurapika led Leorio off the trail and into the tall grasses surrounding them. The grass went halfway up their shins, making soft rustling noises as they walked through it. They went down onto the side of a hill facing the far away city, and sat down. Leorio's mouth was hanging open when Kurapika turned to look at him.

"Do you… come here a lot? I mean I've heard of this place before but never bothered coming… I didn't know how beautiful it was'' Leorio said, the dim moon light illuminating his face beautifully for the second time that night. 

"Yeah, I came here a lot as a child… I come here alone sometimes now too" Kurapika said. They sat very close to one another in the grass, their shoulders leaning against one another as they looked onward towards the bright city. 

"I'm guessing you're a nature lover?" Leorio said with a smile. 

"I guess you could say that" 

"You're a pretty well rounded person, you know, nature lover, musician, sociology major, teacher…" Leorio said, "It's admirable"

"You flatter me too much," Kurapika said, getting a small "hm" from Leorio in response. "You're very admirable too, becoming a doctor isn't something everyone can do" 

"Well now you're flattering me. I'm blushing" Leorio said, leaning back, now laying in the grass looking up at the stars. Kurapika followed, laying next to him. "It feels like we're two high school kids who snuck out at night to be together. Like we're in a movie" Leorio said, turning his head towards Kurapika. 

"This does feel like a movie moment… it's almost unreal." Kurapika said, turning his head with a smile, a small laugh escaping his mouth. Leorio looked gorgeous here, even in the dark where Kurapika could hardly make out his face.

Kurapika began to name the stars and constellations, pointing to the sky and asking Leorio if he knew anything about astrology. He didn't, but he let Kurapika tell him all about it, listening intently. They spoke of school, sometimes gossiping about people they both knew. Occasionally the conversation looped around back to Gon and Killua somehow, both of them sharing stories of the two kids. Leorio explained Gons situation, how he never really knew his dad and how he grew up with his aunt. He explained how Gon and Killua had met five years ago in middle school when Killua transferred from a private school. About how Killua refused to ever talk about his home life, how he never spent time at his own home with his parents, practically living with Gon and Mito. 

Leorio told him stories of growing up in a seaside town far away from Yorknew, about beaches and seagulls and his old friends. Kurapika told him he'd never been to a beach before. Leorio promised Kurapika he'd take him one day, saying he was missing out. They must have been talking for at least half an hour, laughing and smiling and never letting each other's hands go. Kurapika wasn't sure when, but at some point in their conversation he had laid his head on top of Leorio's shoulder.

"This reminds me of a song" Kurapika said very softly, turning his head to the sky. 

"Which song? Is it a classical piece?" Leorio asked, "I probably wouldn't know it if it is" He said with a sigh.

"Yea, but it's really popular" Kurapika said, "Clair de Lune?" He asked, wondering if Leorio recognized the name. 

"Never heard of it, actually" Leorio said, "maybe I'd recognize it if I listened to it" 

"We can go back to my apartment and I'll play it" Kurapika offered, "and we can have that bottle of wine" 

"I forgot we bought that!" Leorio exclaimed, sitting up again, "Let's go, I'd love to get my own personal concert from you" He said, grinning. They both stood, releasing their hands and dusting off their clothes. They took each other's hands again naturally, and walked back down the hill to the small parking lot. Kurapika felt like he was finally getting back all the stereotypical teenage experiences he missed out on when he was in high school.

The way back to his apartment was filled with comfortable silence once again, soft songs about love in a language Kurapika didn't understand filling the car with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of this planned out/written now so updates are probably gonna be more frequent than I thought, I'm having a lot of fun writing it :)it probably won't be more than 10 chapters or so


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, I couldn't find a place to split it so... sorry. If you haven't noticed yet this fic is very music inspired and that is esp prevalent in this chapter lol.. also I love reading ur guys comments <3  
> cw for descriptions of murder/massacre + mental health issues

After coming into Kurapikas apartment and taking off their shoes, Kurapika went straight to his kitchen to take out the wine. Leorio sat at his couch, taking out his phone and typing something, probably texting someone. Before pouring the wine into two wine glasses, he took the opportunity to pull out his own phone. Sure enough, there were texts from Melody. 

Melody 

Melody: How's it going???  
9:24

Melody: Helloo, why aren't you responding?  
10:48

Melody: Don't tell me you're too busy making out or something 😕  
10:51

Kurapikas face heated up at her last message. 

Me: No! But we just got back to my apartment. I have so much to tell you tomorrow.  
11:07

Me: Melody, I'm going to take his hand in marriage one day.  
11:08

Kurapika shut his phone off and put it in his back pocket. He wouldn't look at whatever she had to say until tomorrow. He poured both of them a glass of wine, and walked back to his living room with them. He handed a glass to Leorio, who immediately started drinking it. 

"I noticed you don't have a TV, and I think the only time I've ever seen you use your phone was just now" Leorio said after taking his first sip. 

"I never really grew up using a lot of technology, so I never saw the purpose in having anything besides a phone and laptop for school" Kurapika set his own wine on top of his piano, sitting down at his bench, facing Leorio. 

"Yeah, that makes sense" Leorio said, "Are you going to give me a concert now?" He said, an excited smile forming on his face. 

"Of course, as you requested, Clair de Lune will be first," Kurapika said, standing. "I actually have to go get my music for this," Kurapika said, walking down the hallway to his bedroom for his music. His room was extremely well organized. He kept all of his music on a bookshelf, all in binders and folders. It took a moment of rummaging through his things to find the right one, it was in an old binder he had from high school. While he was there he realized he never took off his jacket, placing it back to hang in his closet. 

Kurapika didn't own many things. Before he arrived at his final foster family when he was sixteen, for four years he was thrown around from family to family for many different reasons. To make these changes easy for himself, he didn't have many personal belongings besides his clothes and photos he'd taken from his home before he was put into the foster system. He also kept his and his parents traditional clothing and jewelry, but he never wore them or took them out. The single dangling red earring he wore everyday was the only thing that told other people he was Kurta, besides for his last name. 

When he came out, he saw Leorio looking at a picture of his foster parents that he kept on a small table next to the couch where he was sitting. It seemed it was the first time Leorio ever looked at it, even though it was always there.

"Are these your parents?" Leorio asked, turning his head back to Kurapika who was standing by the piano now.

"Yes… Well, no, they were my foster parents when I was finishing high school" Kurapika said, taking a seat and placing his music in front of him. "They help with college tuition and treat me like their own, but I don't think I'll ever call them mom and dad" After he said it, he felt it may have sounded a little rude to the best foster parents he'd had. "Sorry, that sounded rude, I-" 

"No I get it… well I think I do. I know you appreciate them, I mean you keep photos of them around. I was just asking because you look nothing like them, I was just curious." Leorio said, drinking more wine. Kurapika loved how Leorio never made him explain himself. 

"Yea, but I actually look identical to my real parents, like I was copy and pasted from them, my mom..." Kurapika's last words faded from his mouth. He stopped himself before he kept talking about his real family. Most people didn't even know Kurapika had foster parents, so him revealing that to Leorio now was enough opening up for the time being. Leorio seemed a little confused at Kurapika abruptly stopping, but didn't ask anything else. Instead, he took his last sip of wine. Kurapika followed by gulping down most of his glass just then. 

"We can change the subject…" Leorio said, scratching the side of his face as if he was thinking, "Oh right, play that song for me!" Leorio stood, walked over and sat in the seat Kurapika usually sat in while Gon or Killua were practicing next to the piano. 

"Right, of course," Kurapika said, flipping through his binder, finding Clair de Lune. This song really did remind him of their night so far. It felt like through all the chaos in his life, he was able to find a few moments of pure bliss and peacefulness with someone he felt so comfortable around. "I think from now on whenever I hear or play this it'll remind me of you" Kurapika said, smiling to himself. 

"You really are flattering me too much for one night," Leorio said. "I guess it'll remind me of you too, if I ever hear it besides tonight" Kurapika looked over to Leorio who was just two feet away from him, smiling brightly. He turned back, cracked his knuckles and began to play, Leorio sitting next to him listening intently to every note that he hit. 

It was quite a slow, peaceful tune, it almost sounded more bittersweet than anything. 

Leorio could understand where Kurapika came from when he said it reminded him of their date thus far, though. It encompassed well exactly what it felt like to be staring up at the moon and stars from a grassy meadow. It sounded how it felt to sit in the back of a restaurant by yourselves, talking about whatever came to your mind. Hell, Leorio thought, it sounded like sitting in a library having debates about what the theme of a book was. It was about five minutes long, but every second was pure bliss to Leorio's ears. When it ended, Leorio gave a small round of applause. 

"Any other requests for this personal concert, Leorio?" Kurapika asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"How about you choose it?" Leorio asked, grinning. 

"What?" 

"Like, what's your all time favorite song to play?" Leorio asked, "Playing your favorite song guarantees a good performance, wouldn't it?" 

"I suppose so…" Kurapika thought, what was his favorite piece to play? He had many that he enjoyed, but what would be appropriate for the moment? He went with the first song that came to his head.

"Ah, I know," Kurapika said, looking through his music binder. "Nocturne in E flat major by Chopin," Kurapika loved this song more than anything else, for many reasons. He hadn't played it in a while, but he did at one point a long time ago have it memorized. He could probably play it better than any other. "It's definitely my favorite" He anxiously looked at Leorio next to him, just to get a thumbs up from him. He cracked his knuckles again, and began to play. 

It had been years since he heard the song. 

Immediately as he started, a wave of memories suddenly came back to him as he continued to play. They were of his mother sitting him down when he was nine, playing this very song for him. They were of his mother teaching him it, and telling Kurapika that it was her favorite. She always told him it reminded her of her younger days when she still lived in Lukso province, when she met his father, far away from Yorknew. It reminded her of a time before they had to escape to Yorknew seeking refuge from where they were being persecuted and hunted for their eyes. These memories were of Kurapika showing Pairo this song when he would come over to his apartment to play, and Pairo clapping and congratulating him on learning a new song. They were of his parents embracing him and kissing his head after he played it all the way through the first time for them. 

Because young Kurapika knew it was his mothers favorite song, he made sure he always played it for her once he learned it. She always listened, happy that her child learned her favorite song and would play it for her. She always told him it was a song of remembrance, a song to reminisce on the old days. That it wasn't necessarily a happy song, but one that could be used to remember those happier times, before a person was disillusioned by the harsh reality of this world. 

Kurapika never understood what she meant by those words until now, halfway through the song when he hadn't even noticed he had silent tears rolling down his face. Nine year old Kurapika always thought of his mom when playing this song, completely unaware of whatever she meant by those words. He didn't think he'd ever need to understand because his life was so happy and full of joy as it was. What was the disillusionment and harsh reality she was talking about? 

This piece was no longer about it being his mothers favorite song. It no longer was about trying to impress her with how quickly he learned it. It was about reminiscing on the days when she taught it to him, when she would sit next to him and hum along. It was about the memory of when Pairo tried to learn it himself to impress Kurapika but failed miserably. Of when his father would style his hair while he played, sometimes getting his fingers tangled in Kurapikas long hair, interrupting him and Kurapika telling him not to do that anymore. How he wished his father was there to do that again, what he would give to have his father run his fingers through his hair just one more time. 

Would they be proud of him?

His hands were shaking, notes were coming out inconsistently and the song wasn't sounding the same anymore. He didn't even notice Leorio had moved next to him and had an arm over his shoulder, trying to talk to him. Kurapika stopped playing 3/4ths of the way through the song, taking his hands off the keys. How embarrassing, he couldn't even get through the song he knew the best without crying and having to stop. 

It occurred to Kurapika then that he had not put contacts in that morning, and with the way his heart was throbbing through his chest, he could only assume his eyes were red. He quickly raised his right arm, pressing his forearm against his eyes to try and cover them. 

"Hey, hey Kurapika," Leorio said, placing his hand on Kurapikas forearm that covered his eyes, bringing it down to his lap. "You don't have to hide that from me…" Leorio said, taking Kurapika into a large embrace. Kurapikas soft sobs were muffled by Leorio's shirt. "I...sort of figured it out on my own" He said, over Kurapikas shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around his smaller frame. 

What happened to the Kurta clan was no secret. The remaining families of the Kurta clan took refuge in Yorknew city after facing mass killings in Lukso province by people after their eyes. It was said that there were about twenty or so Kurta people in Yorknew, most of them living in the same apartment complex in the suburban area just outside the city. However, this living location was not let out to the public until the murders happened about nine years ago, leaving only one child alive. How they survived was unknown, but it was suspected the child wasn't even in the building when the massacre occurred. 

Leorio knew mostly about the Kurta people not from this, but from his medical text books. Most of his knowledge was derived from chapters in these textbooks explaining the mutations and evolution that occurred for their eyes to turn red upon experiencing strong emotion. How the writers of these books obtained this information was in no way ethical. The only given explanation for how much knowledge there was on the eyes was through 'experimentation'.

He suspected he was a part of the Kurta clan when Leorio suddenly remembered where he'd heard the word Kurta before after Kurapika told him he spoke Kurta. He didn't really believe it at first, but his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the blonde's eyes go from a soft brown to a vibrant deep red gradually as he played his song. 

Leorio remembered being fourteen when he heard the news about members of the clan being murdered on his TV. Back then, he'd never guess he'd befriend and go on a date with a survivor of that massacre. The news station mentioned there was one known survivor, but no one knew of their location, what their future held, or what would happen to them. Apparently what was in store for the previously homeschooled twelve year old that knew three words of English was to be thrown into the foster care system. 

They sat there for many moments in each other's embrace. At one point, Leorio had started to run his fingers through Kurapikas soft hair. It was out of the half ponytail it was in earlier, and his hair was a little tangled. Kurapika clutched a piece of Leorio's shirt fabric, being reminded of the way his father would brush through his hair in the same way. Back then, his father would braid Kurapikas hair into traditional female Kurta hair styles, styling it with flowers and other plants in the way women in their homelands frequently did. He wondered that if his father was still alive, would he do his hair traditionally in the way men would do it from their homeland, in the way his father would so often have it himself? Of course he would, because his father always told Kurapika that no matter what, he'd love him unconditionally, sometimes even asking Kurapika if he'd like him to do his hair like the men did. 

The longer they sat there, the more steady Kurapika's breathing became and eventually he stopped crying. It occurred to him then that he hadn't cried in a very, very long time. Kurapika pulled away, taking both of Leorio's hands in his. 

"I'm sorry… I...didn't expect you to figure that out so soon…" He said, wiping his eyes. "I… hope that doesn't…" He let in a wavering breathe, "change anything between us...If you don't want anything anymore I understand I'm really sor-" 

Leorio reached up and wiped another tear that was falling down his cheek, leaving his hand on Kurapikas face. 

"It does not. You don't have anything to be sorry for, Kurapika" Man, Kurapika was bad at keeping his emotions in check today. It was just so easy to be open with Leorio. "I can't even begin to understand what you've been through, but I promise I'm not going to judge you for whatever baggage you have" It's like Leorio read Kurapikas mind in that moment. How did he know exactly what Kurapika was thinking?

"I still… I still want to be with you. No matter what your background is like, Kurapika, you don't have to worry about that" Leorio said, wiping another tear from his eye. 

"You're… thank you. It's the same for me, I want to be with you no matter what" Kurapika nearly whispered. Leorio let out an understanding 'hm' in response, taking his hand off Kurapikas face and back to holding his hands. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leorio asked, "We don't have to, but it seems like you hold a lot of things in and I think it would help you" 

"It's just… My mother taught me that song and it was her favorite. I haven't played it in so many years that hearing it again I guess… reminded me of all those memories. That's all" He said softly, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "Melody is the only one who even knows this much about me, or has ever even seen me cry" Kurapika said, slightly smiling to himself. "Just her and my foster parents… you're special to me, Leorio" If he was going to be sappy, it was going to be in that moment when he was most vulnerable. 

"You're very special to me too, Kurapika...Look, I don't know if this will help at all, but I also lost the only person I was close with at a young age … to some extent, I think I understand what you went through." Kurapika nodded understandingly. He'd never met someone who understood his pain at all. 

"I've never met someone who gets it" Kurapika said softly. Leorio gave Kurapikas hands a small squeeze. 

"I want to be with you no matter what your circumstances are, you mean so much to me I don't think you get it'' Kurapika was crying at his words again. Leorio lifted his hand back up to his cheek to wipe his tears, his hand gently holding his face. Kurapikas tears wouldn't stop, he was feeling grief, sadness, pain, anger, but relief, admiration and joy all at the same time. There was an overwhelming swell of something he didn't understand in his chest at that moment. He'd never felt like this before. 

They sat there for a few moments, Leorio letting Kurapika cry his remaining tears out, wiping his tears away occasionally.

Kurapika wanted to kiss this man. He'd never kissed anyone before, but in that moment he felt like being selfish and letting himself have what he'd wanted for so long.

Leorio beat him to it, though.

It was soft and quick, more like a peck that told him 'its ok, i'm here for you, we can move on if you want', but Kurapika was startled nonetheless. He'd never been kissed before, especially not while he was crying. He didn't even get the opportunity to close his eyes like they did in the movies and books. 

When Leorio pulled away, Kurapika smiled slightly, his cheeks burning red all the way to his ears. Their faces were still mere inches away from one anothers. 

"How about we get some more wine? Spent all that money on it and we've only had two glasses" Leorio said, they were so close to each other Kurapika could smell wine on his breath. Leorio once again wiped the last of the tears coming down from Kurapikas cheeks, and then stood up to grab both of their glasses for a refill. Kurapika sat there for a few moments completely fazed. What was happening? He stood up after a few minutes, walking up to meet Leorio in the kitchen where he was pouring the wine. 

"I guess this means you'll go on a second date with me?" Kurapika asked, standing next to him at the counter as Leorio passed him his drink. 

"Of course, I'm assuming Monday at 3 works for you?" Leorio asked, taking a sip. It seemed Leorio was trying to brighten the mood and get Kurapikas mind off what he was thinking before. This man was an angel.

"Hm, might have to double check that because I usually meet hot doctor who helps me with calculus at the library around that time" Leorio thought for a few seconds about what Kurapika had just said, almost spitting out his wine when he realized 

"Wait, did you say hot?!" Leorio exclaimed, as Kurapika took a few sips. 

"Yeah…" Kurapika said, as Leorio crossed his arms with a wide grin.

"Well, that's funny because I see a hot blonde who basically writes my essays for me there all the time'' This time it was Kurapika who nearly choked on his wine at that statement. 

"You're such a flirt, Leorio'' Kurapika said, after clearing his throat. He was still sniffling a little. 

"You started it. I can keep going, if you'd like" Leorio said, finishing his wine. He lifted the bottle to pour more, only to see they already drank all of it. 

"I'd love that, but I'm going to change, this is getting uncomfortable," Kurapika said, gesturing to his formal attire before walking back to his bedroom. "Oh, I have more bottles in the cabinet on your bottom right, by the way" Kurapika said, then going down the hallway. The truth was he just needed to compose himself alone, he still felt a little unraveled, and he tended to get a small headache after his eyes turned red.

After a few moments of steadying his breath and calming down completely, Kurapika changed out of his formal concert wear into a white t-shirt that had their university's logo on it and sweatpants, suitable enough for sleep. 

When he came back to the kitchen, he saw Leorio had poured him another glass from a bottle he found in Kurapika's cabinets and was drinking one himself. 

"Hey, if you're up to it still I'd love to hear a few more songs" Leorio said, turning his head towards Kurapika. He had taken off his light blue button down shirt as it was hanging over one of his arms, but he still had a white undershirt underneath. 

"Oh- really?" Kurapika was a bit surprised that Leorio was still willing to stay over any longer after his breakdown just fifteen minutes ago, he thought he would've gotten himself an uber already. Well, he was surprised Leorio even still wanted to date him in general after that. 

"Yeah! I love hearing you play," Leorio said. Kurapika stood in thought for a moment.

"Well then you can pick out the songs this time. I have a lot of music in my room if you'd like to look through it all" Kurapika said, reaching out and taking the glass Leorio poured him.

"Oh, then i'm gonna try to find all my favorite ones, you got any like...non classical music?" Leorio asked, as they began to make their way down the hallway to Kurapikas bedroom, taking the wine with them.

"Yeah, but not too much, just mostly songs that have piano accompaniments," Kurapika said, opening his room and setting the wine bottle and glasses on his desk. "This is all my music, I do have a binder with specifically just lyrical songs somewhere...well non-classical songs" Kurapika said, looking for the right one.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of music," Leorio said, standing next to him observingly, "have you played everything here? Where do you even get all of it?" 

"Hm, I've saved all the music I've ever played or was given since I was in high school...I write my own arrangements for a lot of music, some of this is from school, some I find online that I think look interesting and print it...but honestly I haven't ever played over half of these," Kurapika said as he flipped through pages of binders, "I think this is the one, you probably know all of these" Kurapika handed the binder to Leorio, him immediately begging to flip through the songs.

"Wow, I do actually know most of these… a lot of these are old," Leorio said, "I guess not too many modern songs have big piano parts…" Leorio said, continuing to flip through the pages. Kurapika stood a little awkwardly next to him, sipping his wine and glancing at whatever Leorio was looking at. Leorio's face lit up with a bright smile when it seemed he found one.

"Oh my god, you have to play this one, I was just thinking about it earlier. It totally reminds me of you" Leorio said, pointing at a song Kurapika didn't ever remember printing out. 

"'Your Song' by Elton John? I must've got it a while ago, I hardly remember it," Kurapika said, "But of course I will if it's about me" He said, with a slight smirk up at Leorio. "Anything else?" 

"How about these too while you're at it?", Leorio said, pointing out a few more while he went through the pages to show Kurapika, "They remind me of you too".

"Wow Leorio, everything reminds you of me, am I that basic?"

"Well you started it with that pretty song earlier!" Leorio said, going to Kurapikas desk to drink more. Kurapika had a feeling this night was not going to end sober for either of them at this rate, both of them were starting to feel it. 

Kurapika was giggling at Leorio like a little girl, that's really where that feeling came from.

"I'm just messing with you, of course I'll play them," Kurapika said, starting to walk out of the room, music in hand and Leorio following him with their empty second bottle of wine. They shouldn't drink another one. 

"Alright, 'Your song' first" said Leorio. "Wait…" Leorio started chuckling at himself, Kurapika furrowing his eyebrows as he took seat at the piano. "'Your Song'... Heh… and its Kurapikas song" Leorio said, still laughing at himself like he made the funniest joke ever. "Kurapika, I'm dedicating this song to you!" 

"Leorio don't be stupid you can dedicate a song you didnt wri-" Kurapika was interrupted by Leorio gently hugging him from behind, his head on Kurapikas shoulder.

"I don't care, this song is about you, just play it and read the lyrics later" Leorio said, his breath next to Kurapikas ear making him shiver a bit. 

"Yea, yea, I need you off of me first though" Kurapika said, shrugging him off himself, "we can hug all we want later I'm giving a concert to a very handsome man right now" He was no longer sober, he was sure of that now by the words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm taking your word for it, you're gonna get lots of hugs after" Leorio said, sitting in the chair next to the piano, ready to listen while finishing his last drink. 

"As Killua would say, your socks are about to be blown off or something" Kurapika said, cracking his knuckles.

"Mmm that doesn't sound right" Leorio said, scratching his chin, "but i'm sure they will!"

Once he began to play, Kurapika sort of remembered the song, it was one he saved when he started college and heard the actual song for the first time. However, he was practically sight reading as he'd never played through the whole thing before. Leorio, however, seemed to know all the lyrics to the song as he started singing (more like mumbling or humming) the lyrics along, out of tune of course. 

Kurapika was doing his best not to burst out in laughter at Leorio's singing, trying his best not to mess up or look away from the music in front him. It seemed Leorio didn't know most of the words except for the chorus, but from what Kurapika could make out it was very sweet. Clearly, the song was a love song and it made him very flustered, to say the least. On top of trying not to laugh at Leorio, he also was extremely touched that these lyrics reminded Leorio of him. If he wasn't already red in the face from the alcohol, he definitely was from Leorio's song. 

All four minutes of the song were pure euphoria for Kurapika. He didn't think he'd ever smiled or laughed so much in one day. 

As soon as it ended, Leorio nearly jumped into the bench next to him and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh! Me encanta tu musica mi luz del sol!" Leorio exclaimed, embracing Kurapika from the side. Kurapika was smiling brightly.

"Leorio, I don't know what that means", Kurapika said, trapped and almost suffocating within the larger man's arms. 

"Eres maravilloso", Leorio said "I'm practicing my Spanish like you said to," He said, pulling away from Kurapika.

"Are you at least complimenting me?" Kurapika asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Why wouldn't I be, you're incredible!" Leorio said, resting his head on Kurapikas shoulder, at an awkward angle since he was so much taller.

"Flirt," Kurapika said, yawning, and resting his head against Leorios.

"You tired?" Leorio asked, "it has been a long day, I can get myself an uber if you'd like" 

Kurapika had a better idea. Curse his inability to think clearly after so many drinks. 

"You could sleep with me tonight instead," Kurapika said, starting closing his eyes only for Leorio to make a jolting motion upward and away from Kurapika.

"SLEEPING TOGETHER?? ON THE FIRST DATE??? WHEN WE'VE BEEN DRINKING?!" Leorio said in a raised and slurred voice,"Kurapika I'm deeply flattered but that would be moving way to quickly for m-" 

"Leorio! NO! I mean sharing a bed, you spend the night here" Kurapika said firmly, very ready to smack Leorio for how he interpreted what he had said. A look of relief overcame Leorio in that moment. 

"I'm so sorry" He said, covering his face, "Totally misinterpreted that, of course I'll sleep with you. Like in a bed together, for sleeping. Not sex. Sorry, you know what I mean" Leorio grumbled into his hands. For the thousandth time that night Kurapika was blushing up to his ears, a small laugh escaped his mouth. 

"You just have to figure out what you'll wear…" Kurapika was not used to sleeping with other people, much less someone he was romantically involved with. "I'm not sharing a bed with you if you're just going to wear underwear" Kurapika said, "perhaps I have some pants that could fit you" Kurapika stood up and walked to his bedroom, Leorio following behind. 

As Kurapika was rummaging through one of his drawers to find comfortable pants big enough for him, Leorio came from behind for the second time that night to hug him.

"Leorio, get off of me I'm trying to find you pants" Leorio did, and sat on the edge of Kurapika's neatly made bed instead, a disappointed look on him. 

"I'm gonna have a headache tomorrow,'' Leorio said, laying himself across the bed. 

"I think we both will," Kurapika said, throwing a pair at Leorio. "Get changed" 

Leorio made a motion with his hands that indicated he wanted Kurapika to turn around, so he did for a few moments.

"Ok I'm done, let's get to sleep i-" 

Leorio was cut off by a vibrant laugh from Kurapika. 

"The pants are so short!" Kurapika said, pointing to the sweatpants ending just above Leorio's ankles. 

"And I bet they're probably too long for you, I'd be laughing if you were wearing these," Leorio said, defending himself, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah you got me there" Kurapika said, still giggling a little and climbing onto the bed next to Leorio. He made a pointing motion towards the left side of the bed, indicating that Leorio would sleep there. "I always sleep on the right side, just so you know" 

"Why only the right side don't you sleep by yourself? Don't tell me you sleep with other people-" 

"No! I mean from now on when we share a bed I call the right side, it faces the window" Kurapika said, staring intently at Leorio's smile. 

"You're very out of character when you're tipsy, mi luz" Leorio said, raising his hand to brush Kurapikas bangs aside to see his face better. Kurapika was very flushed. He leaned away from Leorio, got up and walked over to 'his' side of the bed. 

"I'm going to have to learn Spanish," Kurapika said, now on his side of the bed, "You keep saying things I don't understand" Now they both sat next to one another on the bed.

"I think I'm going to call you that now, Mi luz. Or mi luz del sol. Interchangeably. Not sure yet" Leorio said, getting himself comfortable under the bed's comforter, Kurapika doing the same. 

"I don't know what that means, Leorio" Kurapika mumbled, both facing one another just inches apart. 

"Roughly translates to sunshine. Or sunlight. Or light. My sunshine" Leorio said, reaching his hand to Kurapikas head to pull stray hairs out of his face. 

"Strange… is it because of my hair?" Kurapika asked moving closer to Leorio so his head was under his chin. 

"Maybe, also it's ironic because you're usually pretty stuck up. But maybe also because you're the light of my life. Not sure yet." 

"Hm. I'd call you that too but you have brown hair" Kurapika said into Leorio's chest. 

"You got anywhere to be tomorrow?" Leorio asked, out of nowhere. "Don't wanna wake up early" 

"Got piano lessons with the boys at 10. They're getting an extra hour each on the weekend now" 

"Hope we get up before then" Leorio mumbled back, "might have a bit of a hangover" 

"They're always late, it'll be fine" Kurapika said quietly, "goodnight, Leorio" 

''Night, sunshine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is beating my ass and leopik is my coping mechanism ( T ͜ T) "your song" by elton john is perfect for leopika imo i just had to include it, i can't listen to it without being reminded of them. If ur reading this ily ^3^


End file.
